


EDIT THAT OUT WONWOO

by Kai_lui



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is also a tiktoker, M/M, Minghao as Jefree Star, Minor 97 line, Seungkwan is a drama channel, Youtuber AU, and WayV, minor bts NCT and monsta x, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_lui/pseuds/Kai_lui
Summary: Where seventeen are youtubers and seungkwan suggests making a youtuber house
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Jihancheol- Daily Vloggers: Jhhjcs  
Jeonghan is in charge  
Live together  
Joshua edits but sometimes he calls up wonwoo to do it instead  
Collabs with Chan a lot  
Jeonghan and Joshua are constantly in scandals but everyone loves them either ways  
| 5mil subs |

Jun- vlogger: MoonJun  
Posts a lot of cat content  
Lives with wonwoo for the time being  
His channel is mostly humour  
Has another Joint channel with Mingyu Minghao and Wonwoo  
3rd least problematic YouTuber  
| 4.8mil subs |

Soonhoon-Music and Dance covers: hoshi and woozi  
Live together  
Dating  
Soonyoung occasionally posts vlogs too but mostly dance covers  
Jihoon doesn’t like to get involved in drama but does add in his opinion  
Soonyoung is surprisingly scandal free  
| 3.5mil subs |

Wonwoo: mostly gaming and commentary: blackcatnero  
Jun chose his name  
Denies all rumours about meanie  
Involved in a few scandals much to his dismay  
Posts regularly  
Second channel is a joint account with Mingyu minghao and Jun  
Doesn’t show his face often  
| 4mil subs |

Minghao- make up and fashion vlogs: The8  
Jeffrey star of this YouTube world  
Endless scandals but everyone loves him  
If he says a brand is good than it’s good  
Lives with Mingyu  
Collabs with Mingyu occasionally  
Makes the most money  
Has another channel with the 97 boys  
And another with Mingyu Jun and wonwoo  
Lowkey a drama channel  
| 28mil subs |

Mingyu: Fashion and travelling vlogs: KimMango  
He misspelled his name now everyone calls him mango  
Also constantly in drama but he gets clout  
Best friend tags with Minghao  
Also makes quite a lot of money  
Very humble but enjoys his rich lifestyle  
Has another channel with the 97 boys  
And another with Jun Minghao and wonwoo  
Has a lot of YouTuber/celebrity connections  
| 26mil subs |

Seokmin: mukbangs: DK  
Now has DK merch  
Mostly films in Minghao’s and Mingyu‘s mansion cause the lightings better  
Collabs with Soonyoung and seungkwan  
Occasionally with Jaehyun too  
Rants about his friends and teachers  
The least problematic YouTuber to exist  
Only good vibes  
Has another account with the 97 boys  
| 23.4mil |

Seungkwan: drama channel: BooTv  
Knows everything about every youtuber  
His main goal is to beat Mingyu in subs  
He may be a drama channel but he would never start drama on purpose  
Always on Twitter  
Wants everyone to start a youtuber house called svt  
Not too problematic  
„We got more subscribers than the oldies“  
| 22.3mil subs |

Hansol/Vernon: just a vibes channel occasionally does asmr: HVC  
He vlogs too but it’s mostly him doing homework and talking about his life  
Lives in the same apartment as Seungkwan and Chan  
Does Collabs with Joshua  
Hangs out with mingyu and Minghao a lot  
No scandals  
Positive vibes only  
Rarely gets hate  
| 8.5mil subs |

Chan: vlogs and dance covers: Dino  
Is a TikToker but recently opened a YouTube channel  
Jeonghan‘s Baby  
Hears about the latest drama from Seungkwan  
Is dedicated to get Minghao to take him under his wing  
Big Minghao fan  
Quite well off  
Hes kinda vibing  
Was involved in tiktok drama once but that’s it  
Has a secret stan twitter account  
„I got 4mil quicker than soonyoung got 3k“  
| 4.6mil subs |


	2. Seungkwans not so great idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of svt house

Jeonghan- Yoon_JH  
Joshua- Hong_J  
Seungcheol- Choi_S

Jun-MoonJun  
Soonyoung-H0sh1  
Wonwoo-Won_woo  
Jihoon- Wooziworld

Seokmin- DK_Lee  
Mingyu- Not_mango  
Minghao- The8

Seungkwan- Kwannie  
Hansol- Handsoap  
Chan- rawrXD

_______________________

Seventeen house

-kwannie has added rawrXD to the chat-

RawrXD: what is this is?

RawrXD: Whats Seventeen house???

Wooziworld: the worst thing to happen since soonyoungs birth

H0sh1: HEY!

Kwannie: Hi Chan!!! Im Seungkwan or Bootv

RawrXD: we live in the same Appartement I already know who you Are

Kwannie: I was just being polite

Choi_S: I think it would be polite if you could tell us why we‘re here please

Kwannie: only cause you said please and I think you’re hot;)

Kwannie: so as you can see we are all very popular youtubers so I was thinking what if we made a youtuber house we‘d be unstoppable 

The8: why is Mango boy here aren’t yall beefing?

Not_mango: you know better than everyone that my names Mingyu Hao:(

RawrXD: OMG XU MINGHAO?!?!

The8: yes thats me

Won_woo: the one and only ceo of scandals

The8: that’s Mingyu

Not_mango: no it’s not you’ve had more

The8: it’s not my fault some people can’t handle the truth

MoonJun: he has a point

Won_woo: literally no one asked you Jun

MoonJun: I asked myself woowoo 

Kwannie: Anyways back to the topic

Kwannie: I’m not beefing Mingyu I’m competing but he has clout so I want him in svt house 

Yoon_Jh: personally I think it’s a good idea 

Handsoap: I agree it’ll be nice to vibe with everyone 

Hong_J: but like...won’t we need a house...? 

Hong_J: if food and accommodation is available for free I’m all for this idea

Wooziworld: cheapskate 

MoonJun: be nice Jihoon

Won_woo: you’re broke too Jihoon

Wooziworld: shut up police siren 

H0sh1: HEY no attacking my boyfriend 

Won_woo: fight me Soonyoung

H0sh1: Im busy today 

The8: pussy

H0sh1: ohhhh you Wanna go Xu?

The8: hell Yh baby I know how to use nunchucks 

H0sh1: nvm

Wooziworld: pussy

RawrXD: pussy

DK_lee: can someone answer Josh‘s question tho

Handsoap: Yh don’t These YouTube houses normally have an actual house

Kwannie: well you see that’s why I have Minghao and Mingyu here

Kwannie: I was wondering if we could all stay at your mansion and call it svt house

Not_mango: sure 

The8: hell no 

Not_mango: why not? 

The8: you’re enough trouble already besides everyone already knows this house as the mine and yours 

Kwannie: what do we do then....?

The8: I bought a house by the beach recently I was going to use it as a holiday house but I guess you guys can use it 

Not_mango: I was looking foreword to going on holiday by the beach

The8: we‘ll just go to Hawaii and stay in our house there again I guess:/

Not_mango: Ugh this sucks

Choi_S: I wish my biggest problem in life was having to stay at my mansion in Hawaii for the second time in a year

Hong_J: we can only wish cheol 

Handsoap: Can’t relate mingyu and Minghao take me on holidays sometimes 

MoonJun: lmao Hansol has two sugar daddies 

The8: we have taken you and wonwoo too a few times so shut up

MoonJun: yes sir

RawrXD: YOU KNOW MINGHAO HANSOL???

Handsoap: yh lol 

RawrXD: AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!

Handsoap: Dude i feel as if you’re upset with me

Kwannie:....oh Hansol 

Yoon_Jh: so....is this svt house thing really happening?

Kwannie: well looks like it is!!!!

Hong_J: oh thank you Jesus we can finally move out of this shitty place 

Choi_S: my dreams of living in a nice house by the beach is coming true 

Not_mango: yall better pay rent

H0sh1- what?!

The8: stfu Mingyu 

The8: yall don’t need to pay rent

DK_lee: when we eat the rich Minghao is an exception 

Kwannie: Mingyu is the first target 

Not_mango: why do you hate me?

Kwannie: you’re just fun to pick on

The8: true

Won_woo: true

MoonJun: true

Wooziworld: true

Yoon_J: True

Not_mango: the 97 boys would not treat me like this>:/

DK_lee: we ignore you on there

The8: Yh everyone minus Jungkook does

Not_mango: all I get is attacked

Kwannie: and subscribers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I randomly got this idea and decided to write it please tell me if you like it


	3. Moving into svt house

A few days later the boys officially moved in together 

„Oh wow....“ Seungcheol Said as he took the bags out of his car

Jeonghan whistled

„Dibs On doing the House tour!“ Joshua grinned 

„Sure“ Minghao shrugged

„So like all of us tweeted about svt house and the channels already gotten 2mil subs“ Seungkwan told the group „great job guys!“

„And Great job defending Chan jeonghan“ Jun said 

„Of course ain’t no one hating on my baby just cause he’s a TikToker!“ Jeonghan said

Chan was ecstatic   
His life was starting to go up, he’s made new friends   
Hes working with his idol and now he has someone to defend him from the hate he gets

The 13 men walked inside the house

„When did you get it furnished?“ Hansol asked

„when I bought it“ Minghao answered

„Damn how much do yall make?“ Jeonghan asked Mingyu

„3 mil a month YouTube pays well but we started our own brand and it’s doing well“ Mingyu shrugged

Joshua chocked on air

„So we’re allowed to stay here?“ Seokmin asked

„Well duh“ Minghao rolled his eyes

„So we agreed and of us can permanently stay here unless one of us leaves“ Seungkwan explained 

„What is we don’t have anywhere to go to back to?“ Wonwoo asked

„Depends If you leave the channel on good terms I guess you can stay in the house if not...then....we haven’t thought that far ahead“ Seungkwan laughed nervously 

„....fair“ Jeonghan shrugged

„You guys have a computer Room in here?“ Jihoon asked in shock as opened the door to a room with a giant Tv a few computers/PCs and a other stuff

„Mingyu wanted to invite Wonwoo over here cause of his massive cru-„

„I like gaming...“ Mingyu Said cutting Minghao off

„...weirdo Anyways Theres a Bar on the 3rd floor“ Minghao said „it’s mostly wine but there’s other stuff too“

„im going take a picture and send it to my mum“ Soonyoung grinned „ she said Youtube wouldn’t get me a big house“

„Where Are the rooms?“ Chan asked

„Second and fourth floor the two rooms on the 3rd floor are mine and Mingyu’s“ Minghao explained as he walked towards the elevator 

„He wants his rooms near the bar cause of his crippling alcohol addiction“ Mingyu snickered before following Minghao

„Hey look joshy you can bond with Minghao over that“ Jeonghan smirked

„I do not have an alcohol addiction I just appreciate wine“ Joshua glared 

„So like do we choose our rooms now?“ Chan asked

„Yeah i Suppose we do“ Jihoon shrugged

„Dibs On the Blue room with all the cat pictures and cat plushies and huge Lava lamps“ Jun Said running up the stairs 

„Minghao designed that room Especially for him“ Wonwoo said rolling his eyes

„Stop being salty Mingyu probably got a room especially for you“ Soonyoung deadpanned

„You’re right he does“ Wonwoo Said before going to his room

„Well I guess the rest of us can go choose rooms now“ Seungcheol shrugged

And with that everyone went to look for rooms

A few days later 

„Hi guys it’s Seungkwan and I just moved into Svt house!“ Seungkwan said to the camera „I think the first video on this channel should be a house tour and introduction“

He flipped the camera around and walked through the house 

„WE ALREADY CHOSE ROOMS AND THIS IS MINE SO GET OUT“

„I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU HAD MY SUITCASE HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE WATCHING PORN“

„I WAS NOT WATCHING PORN I WAS EDITING YOU OVERLY STEAMED CABBAGE“

„BRO ITS OK TO WATCH PORN“

„That’s Soonyoung and wonwoo being stupid“ Seungkwan told the camera before going to film the two fighting „what’s going on you guys“

„Basically I think wonwoo accidentally took my suitcase so I came to ask him but homie was watching porn so he got all flustered and shit so he flipped out on me for not knocking but in my defence he should’ve locked the door“ Soonyoung explained

„Oh my god I was not watching porn I was editing I just don’t like people seeing my videos before I post them and it is common curtesy to knock before entering you barbarian“ Wonwoo Said glaring and soonyoung

„Im not a barbarian you’re the one that pours milk before cereal“ 

„And? That is the correct way to eat it“

„No it’s not it’s cereal before milk“

„You’re wrong“

„No you“

„Anyways...“ Seungkwan walked towards the balcony „here is the second floor swimming pool and over there is Jeonghan and Jun“ seungkwan pointed his camera towards the two laying on the reclining chairs

„it’s so hard being so attractive“ Jeonghan sighed as he drank his cocktail

„Tell me about it having such and Beautiful face is a burden but alas I must live with this burden“ Jun said as he put on his sunglasses 

„I don’t think others would be able to deal with such responsibility“

„Tell me about it“

„Yh im not Interviewing the narcissistic duo“ Seungkwan shook his head and walked down the stairs „we have an elevator which is cool but I wanna be healthy anyways this is the bar you’ll find Minghao Joshua Mingyu and jihoon here most of the time wonwoo too but currently he’s murdering Soonyoung...Yh well this is one of the most popular hang out spots in the house“ 

„This lipstick is horrendous even a crayon would give more colour to my lips it’s an embarrassment to call this colouring pencil a lipstick....trash“ Minghao threw the lipstick in the bin at the other side of the room and turned off the camera „finally finished the last bit“

„Oh look Minghao’s Recording a new video“ Seungkwan grinned „hey Minghao“

„Hey seungkwan“

„So any scandals recently?“ seungkwan asked

Minghao was one of his main providers of tea due to his many connections 

„seungri‘s on a suing spree fucker even tried to sue me for copying I won the case tho but then he tried to Sue Suga and his friends Gdragon so like there’s drama now cause you don’t sue Suga mainly cause he hasn’t done anything wrong and Seungri basically just stabbed Gdragon in the back“ Minghao shrugged

„I’ll make a video on it soon...that Seungri dudes so damn problematic“ Seungkwan rolled his eyes

„I think I speak for everyone when I say Svt house is anti Seungri“ Mingyu said off camera

Seungkwan turned to camera towards him

„Yup you Heard it from mango We don’t stan Seungri here“

„My Names Mingyu“ Mingyu frowned

„Shut up mango“ Minghao yelled off camera

„Speaking of which....I want to eat mangos now“ Joshua Said as seungkwan pointed the camera towards him

„There’s some in the kitchen“ Minghao replied

„I don’t want to go that far for a mango“

„The kitchens literally downstairs but sure.....I think there’s mango slices in the fridge behind the bar“ Mingyu said

„Thanks mango“ Joshua grinned getting up from the bar stool he was sitting on

„Hey kiddos!“ Seungcheol Said as he came out the elevator 

Jihoon groaned  
„I’m like a year younger than you“

„So?“ Seungcheol raised an eyebrow 

„Seungcheol is the dad of svt house“ Seungkwan explained to the camera

„He’s the dad yet his son bought the house“ Jihoon snorted

„Minghao’s more like that cool Cousine that comes by occasionally“ Joshua said „I claim Minghao and vernon as my children“

„I’d rather have Shua as a parent“ Minghao said

„Ever since I joined this house I’ve been attacked“ Seungcheol frowned

„You get attacked by Jeonghan daily“ Mingyu rolled his eyes

„Yo dudes“ Hansol Said walked up the staircase 

„Are you High?“ Seungcheol asked

„Hes not High that’s just how he is“ Seungkwan said while recording 

„Im Not high dudes im just vibing you know“ Hansol smiled

„Hey why don’t we do a live stream!“ Mingyu said

„Omg that’s the first good idea you’ve had!“ Minghao grinned  
Mingyu frowned

„It’s a good idea some of our subscribers might not be familiar with some of the members we can do a q and a live“ Seungcheol said 

„SEOKMIN GRAB THAT FUCK“ everyone heard wonwoo yell

„OH MY GOD WHATS GOING ON“ that was Jeonghans voice

„HAO BOUGHT ME THESE TROUSERS!“ that’s Jun

„I SAID GRAB THAT FUCKER SEOKMIN“ wonwoo again

„BUT HES MY FRIEND“ seokmin

„NO WONWOO STOP ILL FALL IN THE POOL“ and that was soonyoung

„GOOD DROWN!“

Seungkwan ran upstairs with his camera


	4. SVT 1st live stream!

„SHUT UP MINGYU!“ Jihoon yelled

„Stop moving Chan!“ Seungkwan glared

„Right guys the live streams starting“ vernon Said very calmly

„Hiiii guys it’s The8 here or Minghao welcome to the Seventeen live feel free to ask any questions you want as long as it keeps me out of another scandal“ Minghao said to the camera

„No please ask questions that will get him into a scandal“ Wonwoo piped in from next to Soonyoung receiving a glare from Minghao

„whos idea was it to start the club?“ Joshua read from the his phone 

„Me obviously“ Seungkwan said „I added all these fools to a groupchat and cause they’re all clout chasing fucks they said yes“

„I have more subscribers than you“ Mingyu said

„Who asked?“ Chan snorted

„Why you little“ Mingyu reached to strangle Chan

„....anyways.....do you all live in seventeen house permanently?“ Joshua read

„It depends Me Seungcheol Joshua Hansol Chan seungkwan live Here all the time the Rest sometimes go back to their own house but they mostly stay here“ Jeonghan explained 

„Yeah hate to admit it but it’s pretty quiet and boring back in mine in wonwoo’s house“ Jun frowned

„Are you calling me boring?“ Wonwoo narrowed his at Jun

„....uh.....Whats the Next question Josh?“ Jun asked quickly

„this conversation is not finished“ Wonwoo glared 

„What conversation?“ Jun asked

„....yeah...anyways...Is Dino not a tiktoker?“ Joshua read

„He still has a YouTube channel“ Jeonghan said 

„He’s a youtuber too“ Hansol added

„A shitty one“ Seungkwan snickered 

„You were the one that added me here“ Chan rolled his eyes

„Out of pity“

„I got more subscribers in a few months than you have in a year“

„I started from scratch you had your tiktok career“

„No excuses“

„Kids these days don’t understand the struggle“

„You’re like a year older than him“ Jun piped in

„You Act like You’re 15 years younger than him Moon boy“ Wonwoo snorted

„You Act like You’re 50 years older than him“ Soonyoung laughed 

„Who Said this live would be a good idea....?“ Seokmin muttered

„Just read the Next question shua“ Seungcheol said 

„It’s Josh“ 

„Whatever you say shua“ Jeonghan smiled

„...I hate it here....who is the messiest?“ Joshua read

„JUN“

„JUN“

„SOONYOUNG“

„SEUNGCHEOL“

„SEUNGCHEOL“

„SEUNGCHEOL“

„CHAN“

„VERNON“

„JUN“

„SEUNGCHEOL“

„JUN“

„SEUNGCHEOL“

„This is bullying“ Seungcheol frowned „show some respect“

„Ok boomer“ seungkwan rolled his eyes

„Im not messy...“ Jun frowned 

„It’s ok pets are messy Jun“ Jihoon sighed

Minghao cackled

„You’re kinda ugly“ Jun sniffed 

„TAKE THAT BACK“ Soonyoung gasped standing up

„Jihoon wasn’t even offended“ Jun rolled his eyes

„Yes he was“ Soonyoung glared

„No I wasn’t“ Jihoon said

„No he wasn’t“ Soonyoung Said sitting down 

„Who is the most annoying?“ Joshua read

„Jun and Mingyu“ Minghao answered immediately 

„Minghao“ Mingyu Said glaring at the boy 

„....I am so not annoying“ Jun pouted 

„You kinda are“ Seokmin frowned

„Yeah i agree“ Wonwoo snickered

„Hate speech is a crime“ Jun glared 

„why is Jihoon trying to be like suga?“ Joshua read rolling his eyes

„Identity theft is not a joke Woozi!“ Jeonghan yelled

„Im not trying to be like him...I enjoy writing music and singing Suga doesn’t even sing I can’t help if I look like him“ Jihoon shrugged 

„Yeah!“ Soonyoung agreed

„careful guys don’t send hate to Jihoon Soonyoung will show up at your front door“ Jeonghan laughed 

„And what will he do?“ Chan snickered

„Literally nothing having to see his face in person is punishment enough“ Wonwoo fake sobbed

„At least I have facial expressions“ Soonyoung sniffed 

„I’m literally smiling“ wonwoo rolled his eyes

„He‘s literally smiling Soonyoung“ Mingyu repeated

„I sue my haters“ Minghao grinned 

„Correction you sue Jun‘s haters“ Hansol pointed out

„Of course only I’m allowed to hate on him and wonwoo too occasionally“ Minghao said giving wonwoo a high five

„Thanks....?“ Jun looked at them weirdly „why don’t I ever get the money from the law suit?“

„Here’s £100“ Minghao rolled his eyes as he threw two £50 notes at Jun

„Can I borrow-„ 

„No“ Minghao cut Joshua off

„I raised you!“ Joshua gasped

„I literally lived in china my entire childhood you were in LA“

„Just read the Next question!“ Seokmin yelled

„I’ll take over“ Hansol said taking Joshua’s phone „why are you using an iPhone 6 in 2020....anyways are there any couples?“

„There should be a lot“ seungkwan frowned 

„I’d totally date Minghao“ Jun smiled at the former 

„Ew....“ 

„I’m not saying I’d date him but I’d date wonwoo in a non homo way“ mingyu said

„That made no Sense“ Wonwoo sighed

„I love Jihoonie!“ Soonyoung smiled 

„Everyone knows you’re dating shut up“ Jeonghan groaned

„Stop being bitter than you and your dumbass boyfriends aren’t in a public relationship“ Soonyoung rolled his eyes

Everyone immediately shut up

A small gasp was heard from seokmin

Wonwoo Jihoon and Minghao groaned 

„Wellllll that’s the end of today’s live! Hope you enjoyed it sorry it’s been cut short“ seungkwan said to the camera nervously before turning it off

„...why the fuck DID YOU EXPOSE OUR RELATIONSHIP?!“ Joshua asked

„WE WERE GOING TO ANNOUNCE IT SOON!“ Jeonghan yelled

„Hey hey calm down guys we had rumours of us dating anyways“ Seungcheol said trying to calm everyone down

„Not trynna defend soonyoung for lacking braincells but at least he didn’t say who the boyfriends were“ Jihoon said

„Should we just get seungkwan and Minghao to cancel soonyoung now?“ Joshua frowned

„I mean if you want....“ Minghao started

„Let’s not go that far“ seungkwan said glaring at Minghao

„You really have no heart“ Jun sighed

„Hearts Are overrated“ Minghao shrugged 

„You’re overrated“ Mingyu snorts

„Minghao is not overrated!“ Chan gasped

„That’s cause you’re a minghao stan you even have a fan account for him on Twitter“ Seungkwan Said

„No i don’t!“ Chan protested clearly flustered 

„Thank god no one knows about your stan twitter account for Minghao either Jun“ Wonwoo said very loudly 

„THATS IT!“ Jun jumped on wonwoo and started choking him

„Is no one going to talk about Mingyu’s stan account for wonwoo and jeonghan?“ Minghao asked

„Shut up man you literally have a Stan account for yourself!“ Mingyu glared 

„Yes i do i like to see what the 8stars Are up to“ 

„And what are they up to?“ Seungcheol asked 

„They’re vibing and cancelling seungri“

„Seungri deserves it“ Jihoon nodded

„Is no one helping wonwoo?“ Mingyu asked although he put in no effort to help the boy himself

„Hansol wants to record it for his channel“ Seokmin said gesturing towards Hansol who was currently recording Jun murdering wonwoo

Hansol turned to the rest „I’m a pacifist I don’t want to use violence to save weewoo“

„ITS WONWOO“ Wonwoo croaked out finally getting Jun off him

„Yeah Anyways me and the 97 boys are inviting the rest of the 97 boys over to film a video“ Seokmin announced

„Can you drown in a pool?“ Jeonghan asked no one in particular


	5. Here are the 97 boys!

„YO WASSUP ITS YOUR BOY DOULBLE B“ 

„BamBam i swear if you don’t shut the fuck up...“

„What the fuck....“ Seungcheol had woken up from his sleep due to the commotion downstairs  
He went to the bathroom and checked the time on his phone  
It was 8am

„WHOEVER THE FUCK IS DOUBLE B AND CO CAN YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP“ Seungcheol heard Jihoon yell

The poor man just sighed 

Downstairs the 97 boys had just entered the mansion after Mingyu opened the door as Seokmin and Minghao came downstairs 

„BAMBAM!“ Minghao yelled hitting the woah

„MINGHAO“ BamBam yelled back also hitting the woah

Jaehyun just shook his head 

„Can yall shut up...why is there so many humans here?“ Wonwoo asked walking downstairs, it was obvious he just woke up 

„I am so sorry Wonwoo“ Mingyu frowned

„WHATS GOOD SURNAME TWIN!“ Jungkook shouted 

„....oh my god“ Wonwoo groaned going back upstairs 

„So like what are we filming for the channel?“ Yugyeom asked 

„I don’t know man let’s just do a vlog or something“ Seokmin shrugged

„I dare you to Jump from the balcony into the pool“ Minghao grinned at sicheng 

„You’re on as Long as you do it too!“ Sicheng said

„I’ll record!“ Jungkook shouted as he ran outside to where the pool was

„Let’s Go!“ Minghao and sicheng ran off upstairs 

„....me and seokmin will take the Elevator to supervise them upstairs“ Jaehyun said as he and seokmin went towards the elevator 

„Yooo dudes let’s be cheerleaders!“ BamBam suggested 

„Dude that’s such a good idea!“ Yugyeom said High fiving BamBam’s 

„......fuck it....LETS GO CHEERLEADERS!“ Mingyu yelled as the three ran outside 

5 minutes later

„What in the actual holy fuck is going on?“ Jeonghan asked from beside Jungkook who had his camera out 

„A fuck Can’t be holy“ Joshua Said

„Thats your biggest concern?“ Jeonghan raised an eyebrow 

Over on the balcony 

„Hao! What are you doing?!...oh hi Sicheng hows Ten...but what are you doing?!“   
Jun had left his room to get food until he realised the commotion 

„This is why im upset I was born a year later man“ Vernon frowned

„I think you should be thankful...“ Jihoon muttered

„Man I wish I could join“ Soonyoung sulked

„Aight on the count of 3 you both do a Somersault“ Seokmin explained to the two chinese boys 

„If you die Sicheng I just want to say I hold no responsibility when Kun Taeyong Ten or Yuta asks what happened“ Jaehyun sighed

„Got it!“ Sicheng saluted

On the other side of the pool Mingyu BamBam and Yugyeom were cheerleading as Jungkook recorded them from the other side

Jeonghan shook his head in disappointment followed by Joshua sighing 

Seungcheol and wonwoo however were slightly impressed at the routine the Boys came up with in such short time

„2 5 6 8!“ BamBam started

„WHO DO WE APPRECIATE!“ Yugyeom continued

„WINWIN AND THE8!“ Mingyu finished

„Couldn’t yall do...whatever this is at Minghao’s and Mingyu’s house?“ seungkwan asked Seokmin 

„Technically this is their house“ Chan piped in

„Shut up Chan“ Jihoon glared

„I mean like their actual house“ Seungkwan said

„We Can’t be bothered to drive all the way there“ Seokmin shrugged 

„Alright counting down now!“ Jaehyun announced

„3!“ everyone minus jeonghan and Jihoon chanted 

Jeonghan turned to glare at Joshua and Seungcheol   
Joshua just shrugged

„2!“

„1!“

The two Chinese boys jumped and did a somersault as the landed in the pool followed by cheering

„why on Earth did I agree to move in with a bunch of weirdos“ Jihoon sighed

„didnt you live with soonyoung anyways?“ Chan asked

„Good Point“

„Whats the supposed to mean?!“ Soonyoung frowned

„You’re a pain in the Ass“ Jun smirked

„That’s coming from you“ Wonwoo said as he walked out the elevator 

„I’m actually a comedian“ Jun sniffed 

„Yup you’re a whole clown“ Jihoon rolled his eyes 

„‚more like a Circus“ wonwoo laughed before going to his room

„I’m just a funny person unlike you guys“ Jun deadpanned before going downstairs 

„I think I’m funnier“ Soonyoung said

He looked at Jihoon seungkwan chan Seokmin and Jaehyun 

Jihoon just snorted and left to get food followed by seungkwan who just laughed

„JUNGKOOK MOVE AWAY FROM THE GRILL YOURE FLAMMABLE!“

The remaining boys looked down to see Mingyu yelling at Jungkook who was leaning against the grill which was on

„dude.....I AM?!“ Jungkook asked in shock

„SHIT DUDE YOUR ON FIRE!“ Seokmin and Jaehyun yelled from upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this is kinda fun to write


	6. The exorcism

„Where were you mr daredevil?“ Wonwoo asked the skinny boy

„Yeah where were you off to while we cleaned up your pool?“ Jeonghan raised an eyebrow 

After Jungkook had caught on fired everyone had started dumping water on him creating a mess  
In the end Yugyeom threw Jungkook into the pool followed by BamBam chanting weird latin curses followed by Seokmin and Jaehyun also chanting curses while throwing coins in the water, they claimed Jungkook was possessed by a fire demon and they were performing and exorcism   
Unfortunately one of the coins hit Sicheng who dragged BamBam into the pool since he couldn’t reach seokmin and Jaehyun   
Yugyeom of course was recording  
Mingyu however was trying to turn of the grill with wonwoo who had come downstairs and looked like he wanted to die   
Jeonghan and Joshua attempted to get get sicheng to let go of his death grip on BamBam Leading to them falling in the pool so obviously Seungcheol tried to save them   
And what about Vernon? He was laying on a recliner and drinking a cocktail   
About 2 hours later everyone had gone home leaving the residence of seventeen house to clean up  
Jihoon of course complained about having to go out 

In between all of the chaos Minghao had climbed out of the pool and gotten cleaned up  
He got a cup of wine and sat on the balcony watching his housemates clean up the pool  
After he decided that the pool looked clean enough he went back downstairs with another cup of wine

„I was busy“ Minghao said as he took a sip of his wine

„With what?“ Wonwoo narrowed his eyes

„I was...doing paperwork for my company“

„But Hao you finished your paperwork!“ Mingyu piped in

„Shut the fuck up mingyu“ Minghao glared „Anyways consider the manual labour as rent“ 

„You said we didn’t have to pay-„ 

„Well you just did“ Minghao snapped cutting off Wonwoo

Over on the other side

„Yo There’s £60 worth of coins“ Jun gasped in joy as he put the coins in his pocket

„Hey split it give me 30“ Soonyoung said

„No way dude“

„Aren’t you rich?“ Seungcheol asked

„I’m not rich I’m middle class“ Jun sniffed

„That’s what all the rich fucks say“ Seungkwan rolled his eyes

„Sorry I don’t speak poverty“ Jun said 

„You just Said you were Middle class“ Hansol shook his head from the recliner 

„I change my mind“ 

„you Can’t just do That life’s not that Easy“ Seungcheol sighed 

„It is when you’re named Wen Junhui“ 

„Wen Junhui...the boy that’s studying law but has a YouTube channel dedicated to cats and annoying the shit out of me“ Wonwoo said walking towards the group 

„You Can’t talk You’re studying psychology yet you have a youtube channel to just shit on people“ Jun narrowed his eyes

„It’s called commentary“ Wonwoo rolled his eyes

„Whatever you say“ Soonyoung shrugged 

„The vibes here....are negative now“ Vernon said

„Are you Sure You’re not High?“ Seungcheol asked 

Seungkwan sighed shaking his head  
„Trust me hes not“

„Vernon Is just his own being“ Chan chimed in from the door where he walked out with a cup of lemonade in his hands

„Why the fuck were you bitching about me not doing anything when Chan was emptying my drink fridge and Vernon was getting a tan“ Minghao complained

„Because they are children“ Jeonghan rolled his eyes

„I’m like barely a year older than Vernon“ Minghao frowned

„oh so now you’re barely a year older than me but when I wanted to go to the arcade you were a full year older than me so you could take charge and go shopping instead“ Vernon glared at the Chinese boy 

„Shopping is fun though“ Mingyu said

„But so is going to the arcade“ Seokmin shrugged 

„Oh my god Vernon you’re still hung up over that?“ Minghao groaned „let’s all go to the arcade tomorrow than“

„Hold up i did not agree to this“ Joshua said

„Well I did! Are you scared I’ll beat you on the games again?“ Wonwoo smirked

„I challenge Chan to play dance dance Revolution with me!“ Soonyoung demanded

Chan just shrugged as he laid down on the recliner beside vernon  
„Get ready to loose old man!“

„The only old man here is Seungcheol“ Soonyoung pouted

„Hey! Im not old im a year older than you!“ Seungcheol glared 

„Sorry I Can’t understand your ancient language“ Soonyoung said waving him off

„Hey guys why is the bubbles coming out of Jihoons room?“ Joshua asked pointing towards the window

„Oh...there is“ Chan nodded along with Vernon

Jun ran inside followed by an angry jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is getting positive responses thank god cause like my other books are kinda different


	7. Kimmango vlogs+duck

Kimmango|

„Hey guys so I woke up a while ago and now I’m making breakfast for everyone cause they’re lazy fucks“

„Who the fuck you calling lazy“ Jihoon yelled

„Who the fuck are you calling a fuck“ Wonwoo yelled

„That’s Jihoon and Wonwoo surprised either of the woke up anyways today we’re going to an arcade cause hao wants to satisfy Vernons desire of being a child“

„Vernon Is a Child“ Jeonghan Said as he sat down on the stool by the counter 

„He’s my son“ Joshua stated proudly

„Who’s my son?“ Seungcheol asked

„Not me“ Mingyu snorted

„You’re everyones Daddy!“ Jeonghan Said 

„That Is disgusting the only person Haohao is calling daddy is me“ Jun rolled his eyes coming down the stairs

„In your dreams“ Minghao groaned slapping Juns head as he walked past him

„We do much more in my dreams“ Jun wiggles his eyebrows 

„Do not corrupt my son!“ Joshua glared throwing a banana at Jun

„What do you mean? We get married in my dreams...“ Jun frowned

Minghao just gave him a disgusted look  
„Right guys after breakfast get changed so we can fulfil vernons man child dreams“

„Arcades are for all ages“ Vernon said from behind Minghao slightly scary the older

„I agree“ Mingyu nodded from behind the camera

„Man haven’t been to the arcade in a while“ Chan sighed walking out of the elevator 

„You literally went last month“ Seungkwan rolled his eyes as he walked out the elevator too

„Oh thank god we‘re out the only thing worse than being stuck with Soonyoung and Jun in a elevator is being stuck with seungkwan“ Wonwoo groaned 

„Um it was one like 10 seconds stone face“ Seungkwan narrowed his eyes

„10 seconds too long“

„I agree with wonwoo“ Jihoon nodded

Mingyu turned his camera to him

„How do you feel today?“ He asked

Jihoon swallowed a spoonful of cereal then thought for a while

„I am very happy“

„That’s Great Jihoon!“ Jeonghan grinned

„You can ride shotgun in the car“ Seungcheol smiled

„But-„ Chan Protested

„Hakuna your tatas we’re taking three cars“ Joshua said

„What did you just say?“ Wonwoo asked

„Sooth your boobs“ Seokmin answered

After breakfast 

„OH MY GOD THOSE ARE MINE!“

„NO THEY ARENT HOW ON EARTH WOULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU OWN SUCH A NICE SHIRT“

„WHATS THE SUPPOSED TO MEAN!“

„YOU ARE NOT FASHIONABLE!“

A gasp was heard

„I OWN A FASHION BRAND“

„I OWN IT TOO MINGYU WE BOTH OWN IT!“

„....so like when Are dumb and dumber coming down?“ Seungkwan asked

„You really thought living with those two would be a great idea?“ Vernon asked 

„Shut up you’re always at their house“ Seungkwan glared

„But i didn’t reside with them“

„THAT SHIRT IS MINE IT HAS AN M ON IT!“

„MY NAME BEGINS WITH AN M TOO“

„YOU COPIED ME!“

„I WAS BORN BEFORE YOU!“

„I STARTED MY CAREER BEFORE YOU!“

„We can leave Mingyu here but Minghao is one of our drivers“ Seungcheol said

„We’re not leaving mingyu“ Wonwoo frowned „Hes paying for me“

„Can’t Chan Drive?“ Jeonghan asked

„Im not ready to show you“ Chan said

„He failed his driving test again“ Seungkwan whispered to jun who covered his laugh with a cough

„FINALLY!“ Jihoon rolled his eyes after he saw mingyu and Minghao walk downstairs 

„Mingyu stinks“ Minghao said as he walked out the door

„Minghao is a bully“ Mingyu sniffed following the former 

„I don’t understand their friendship“ Vernon frowned

„It’s worse in our groupchat“ Seokmin sighed

„The 97 boys one?“ Chan asked 

„No the seventeen house 97 boys one“ 

„You have a groupchat without us?“ Soonyoung asked

„Well...yeah we talk about our regular 23 year old Male activities“ Seokmin shrugged 

„That’s it I’m making one for the 96 liners!“ Soonyoung said taking his phone out his pocket

„Please dont“ Jun begged

„It’s going on mute as soon as you add me“ Jihoon sighed

In the car

„So we’re in the car! And we’re off to the arcade Minghao is driving and he let me sit shotgun! We also have Jun and Wonwoo here!“ Mingyu said to the camera

„Weren’t they just fighting?“ Wonwoo asked

Jun just shrugged  
„They’re complicated“

„Mingyu close the window!“ Minghao demanded

„No I’m hot!“ Mingyu frowned 

Wonwoo snorted followed by Jun nudging him

„I’m cold also I don’t want dust in my car!“

„Fine...“ Mingyu frowned closing there window

„So hao...Heard arcades are great for first dates“ Jun smiled

Wonwoo shook his head as Mingyu quietly laughed

„Don’t try it“ Minghao snapped

„I’m just saying...I’m obviously hot and you’re hot and we’re both chinese and we both dance“ Jun shrugged 

„Obviously I’m hot and you’re kinda hot I guess but you’ll have to do better than that for a date with me“ Minghao snorted

„Hey what if Mingyu and Wonwoo go on a date?“ Jun asked „we can go too Make it a double date you know“

Wonwoo choked

„WHAT DO YOU MEAN DATE?“ Mingyu spluttered

„Hmmmm double dates are cute.....sure then“ Minghao nodded

„WHAT THE FUCK JUN!“ Mingyu yelled

„YOU LITTLE-„ Wonwoo started choking Jun

„HEY! No saliva in my car!“ Minghao glared at the mirror 

„Why On earth did you set me up on a date with mingyu?!“ Wonwoo whisper yelled at Jun after he stopped choking him

„Think of it as payback for spilling tea on me“ Jun shrugged „besides I just got you a date with your crush I knew I’d have to interfere to get you to make progress who knew it would benefit me too“

Jeongcheol Chan and vernon

„300 bottles of beer on the wall 300 bottles of beer-„ Seungcheol and Hansol sang

„SHUT UP“ Jeonghan and Chan yelled

„Dudes....we were vibing...“ Vernon sighed

„Is that your favourite word?“ Chan asked

„....“ Vernon thought for a while then said „no I really like the word pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis it sounds like something super high tech“ 

„What now?“ Seungcheol asked

„pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis“ Vernon smiles while nodding

„What does it mean?“ jeonghan asked

„It means....lung disease“ 

„Bro“ Chan closed his eyes and sighed

„That’s like a million letters“ Seungcheol said

„No it’s 45 man you should know this“ Vernon frowned

„What are you studying again?“ jeonghan asked

„Politics man“ 

Chan snorted  
„Imagine having Vernon in charge of a whole country“

„I don’t really see it as a bad thing“ Seungcheol turned around to face Vernon „you can be whatever you want Hansol“

„.....really?“ Vernon asked

„Yes!“ Seungcheol grinned

„I wanna be the driver!“

„You don’t even have a license“ Chan rolled his eyes

„Uh...you can be anything you want in the future...just not now“ Jeonghan said gripping the steering wheel tighter

„Jeonghan stop it’s a red light!“ Seungcheol shouted

Vernon and Chan looked out to the empty road where no one was crossing the road

„...I do not see“ Jeonghan said as he continued driving

„You just ran a red light!“ Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows

„I do not hear“ Jeonghan replied

„Oh my god...hellen keller......“ Vernon smiled 

„Anyone else refuse to believe that bitch was real like sis wrote books and flew a plan yet she’s blind and deaf“ Chan snorted

„Anything is possible“ Seungcheol shrugged 

„Oh yeah?“ Chan asked as he took a bottle and dumped the water outside „refill this bottle right now“

Jeonghan started laughing 

„You Little shit...“ Seungcheol groaned

„Yooooo Theres a duck“ Vernon Said all of a sudden 

„Duck?“ Chan asked 

„Duck?“ jeonghan asked facing Vernon who was behind him

„DUCK!“ Seungcheol yelled pointing towards the duck right in front of the car

Jeonghan quickly stepped On the breaks and fortunately stopped on time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I cut my eyebrows off with scissors.


	8. Ducky the beast

„We’re going to the arcade yo the arcade“ Seokmin rapped

„WHOOO ARCADE!“ Soonyoung joined in

„ARRRRCAAAAADE“ Seungkwan sang 

„Shut up you three!“ Jihoon groaned 

„Who put a drum stick up your ass today?“ Seungkwan rolled his eyes

„Yes sir!“ Seokmin and soonyoung saluted 

„Let the young ones have their fun“ Joshua sighed

„Jihoon is younger than me“ Soonyoung frowned 

„Really? I couldn’t tell“ Joshua shook his head

„Jeongha-no Seungcheol wouldn’t treat me like this“ Soonyoung said

„Seungcheol is nice to everyone“ seungkwan piped in „I love him“

„Wow that didn’t hurt at all“ Joshua muttered

„You’re everyones favourite if it makes you feel better“ Jihoon shrugged next to him in the passenger seat

„Thanks Jihoon didn’t know you could be nice“ Joshua smiled 

„I try to be nice and I get insulted“ 

„I CAN SEE THE ARCADE!“ Seokmin yelled 

„Do you only speak comic sans bold?“ Jihoon asked

„Well duh it’s the best font to speak in“

„I agree comic sans for the win“ Soonyoung high fived Seokmin

„I prefer new times roman“ Joshua said in new times roman

„I agree with Joshua“ seungkwan grinned at the driver 

„The way you say hello is new times roman“ Jihoon shook his head

„Jihoon speaks in his own font“ Soonyoung said

„Jihoon is his own being superior to us“ seungkwan sighed

Jihoon didn’t know if he should be offended or not

_________kimbap kidding______________

„Why do you have a duck Hansol?“ seungkwan asked

And like seungkwan said Hansol was indeed holding a Duck who looked quite happy

„Yes Hansol....why do you have a duck?“ Wonwoo asked

„Jeonghan....nearly ran it over so we got out the car to see if he hit it but he didn’t and then......“ Hansol trailed off

What would’ve have happened if jeonghan hit the duck?.....

„And then?“ Seungkwan asked again

„And then.....oh yeah.....the duck kept following me so now we want to keep it“ Hansol smiled

„and this is where we ask....can we keep ducky?“ Chan asked looking at seungkwan Mingyu and Minghao

„I dunno I wanna keep ducky but I don’t own the house“ Seungkwan shrugged 

„Ducky?“ Mingyu asked as he went closer to pet the duck only to have ducky bite him

„Yes ducky like that song bang Chan sings“ Jeonghan nodded

„Rubber ducky you’re the one“ Seungcheol sang

Mingyu screamed as the duck bit him again 

Minghao snickered „pussy“   
The Chinese boy went towards ducks who jumped out of Hansols arms and waddled towards Minghao 

He bent down to pick up the duck and pet him  
Mingyu who watched the whole encounter glared at the duck

„We Are not keeping that beast!“ Mingyu fumed 

Chan frowned 

„Shut up you disease we are keeping ducky!“ Minghao glared 

„Is ducky allowed in the arcade?“ Jun asked while admiring both the duck and Minghao 

„Yeah that’s a good question“ Wonwoo said

„Well....Let’s check“ Seokmin shrugged as he walked towards the arcade followed by the rest

„Excuse me sir no pets allowed“ The security guard by the door told Minghao Who turned to look at soonyoung and frowned   
„Sorry soonyoung maybe you can wait here...I’ll buy you a drink“

„He means the duck“ Jihoon rolled his eyes

„Oh....“

„Hey look ducky is not a pet he is our friend“ Jeonghan huffed followed by Hansol nodding frantically 

„Well nothing that walks on 4 legs or is covered by feathers is allowed“ the security guard shook his head 

„Well looks like We’re leaving the beast out here“ Mingyu grinned which received him a slap on the back of his head from Chan and a disappointed look from seungkwan

Minghao glared at mingyu before turning to the guard „here’s a 50 if you let us bring the duck in“ 

„....“ the Security guard looked around „....k“

„Excellent we‘ll be going inside then“ Joshua smiled as he marched into the arcade 

„Why’s He walking like that?“ seungkwan whispered to Hansol who just shrugged 

„This Place looks like Wonwoo’s room we could’ve saved the trip and gone there“ Jun frowned

„Stop being a hermit a real man loves to go outside and adventure to experience nature“ Soonyoung huffed his chest

„We Are literally in an arcade surrounded by technology“ Jihoon deadpanned 

„Wow....can’t wait to meet a real man then“ Jun rolled his eyes 

„I’m right here“ soonyoung frowned

„Please the closest thing to a ‚real man‘ we have here is Seungcheol“ wonwoo snorted

„All I get is bullying from my peers“ soonyoung frowned 

„I fortunately don’t even go to your uni“ Jihoon sighed

„Eh i mean it’s a great uni“ Jun shrugged 

„Yeah it’s pretty good the foods decent“ Wonwoo nodded 

„Didn’t soonyoung almost kill people by bringing in a tiger?“ Joshua asked appearing out of nowhere 

„And?“ soonyoung rolled his eyes

„If you take soonyoung out of the equation it’s a great school“ Wonwoo shrugged 

„excuse me but are you Joshua Hong?“ A girl asked

„...uh Yh I am...Joshua Hong“ Joshua Hong smiled slightly 

„Is it true You’re dating....two guys?“ another girl asked emphasising the last part  
It was clear she was judging him

„It is“ Joshua nodded

„Is it true the churros Are half price?“ Hansol asked appearing behind the two girls

„Uh....“ girl one looked at girl two

„I think so.....“ Girl two said

„That’s fantastic! Come one Josh let’s get churros!“ Hansol grinned putting his arm under Joshua’s and skipping away with Joshua in tow 

„That was very unexpected but also very expected of Vernon“ Jun nodded in admiration 

„I can’t tell if he was saving Jisoo or if he genuinely wanted churros“ Wonwoo frowned

„Probably a bit of both“ Jihoon shrugged 

„THERE YOU ARE SOONYOUNG!“ Chan screamed out of nowhere „LETS GO SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AT DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!“

„Stop screaming you rat!“ Jihoon snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back😌 I wrote this while crying and eating ramen


End file.
